wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Where the Bison Roam
“'Where the Bison Roam'” is the tenth episode of the third season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on April 8, 2014. Overall, it is the 76th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, Jimmy takes the Wild Kratts team to a big patch of prairie, but after he removes the teleporter’s Activation Ring to clean it up, he trips, and the Ring falls into a herd of bison. As the Wild Kratts team works to find a way to get the Ring back, they learn about the relationship between bison and the prairie, and even compare the present prairie with the prairie during the time of nineteenth century American explorers Lewis and Clark. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find a heard of American bison in the prairies. Afterwards, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are traveling by Buzz Bike through a field of corn, when they crash onto a Tortuga’s leg. Aviva and Koki try to wake them up, but they start sleeping and dreaming about being nineteenth century American explorers Lewis and Clark. To get a closer look at the nearby bison, they activate their Peregrine Falcon Creature Power Suits, but realize that the real Lewis and Clark did not have such technology, and fall in their dreams. They wake up, and after that, Jimmy shows everyone a large patch of prairie inhabited by a herd of bison. Jimmy tries to teleport the Kratt brothers some binoculars, but the teleporter “is on the fritz”. He opens it up and pulls out a critical component called the Activation Ring, which he plans to clean, but when he tries to deliver the binoculars by hand, he trips, and the Ring falls into the herd. He immediately lands the Tortuga and runs into the herd of bison to grab it. He finds it on a male bison’s horn and tries taking it, but it charges at him, and he rolls back to the Tortuga. Due to the bison’s attitude, Martin names it Raging Bull. Chris and Martin walk through the grass after activating their Grass Creature Power Suits. They find Raging Bull after dodging some bison mouths mowing down grass, but they have to dodge his mouth as well, and they enter a hole in the ground. The Kratt brothers deactivate their Creature Power Suits and ride outside with the help of a prairie dog. Chris climbs up Raging Bull’s tail, and he grabs some tail hair and throws it down to Martin, who heads back to the Tortuga. Chris slides down to the horns where the Activation Ring is. He tries pushing the ring off, but it is much too heavy for his size, so he decides to do some reading. Chris falls asleep and starts dreaming about him and his brother being Lewis and Clark again. The two see how defensive the bison are, when Chris gets woken up by a dust bathing Raging Bull. Aviva finishes the Bison Discs, and Martin activates his Creature Power Suit. Martin enters the herd and finds Raging Bull. Raging Bull challenges Martin to a head-butting contest. Luckily for Martin, Raging Bull goes easy on him, allowing Martin to lift the Activation Ring and Chris off of his horn. Martin and Chris then exit the fight and run back to the Tortuga. Jimmy cleans the Ring and places it back in the teleporter, and the Wild Kratts admire the prairie and the bison that inhabit it while simultaneously teleporting the bison a grass cake. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers spend more time with the herd of bison on the prairie. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters Humans and Martin Kratt are watching a herd of bisons from their all-terrain vehicle.]] *Chris Kratt **real **as Clark in his dreams *Martin Kratt **real **as Lewis in his dreams *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation *'Plains Bison '(Called Bison): Raging Bull, Muncher *Black-tailed Prairie Dog (Called Prairie dog) *Pronghorn (dreams) *Elk (dreams) *Burrowing Owl (dreams) *Black-footed Ferret (dreams) *Coyote (Called Prairie wolf) (dreams) *Peregrine Falcon (dreams) *European Honey Bee *Raccoon Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Swift fox * Brown-headed cowbird Key facts and Creature Moments *Bison are a keystone species, which means that they play a major role in the ecosystem they inhabit. *Prairies are characterized by a lack of rain, a lack of trees, and constant grazing by animals like bison. Trivia *There are some references to the episodes Kickin’ It with the Roos and Neck and Neck, because these episodes involve the creatures that Chris and Martin had to fight **Chris VS. Big Red the Kangaroo **Martin VS. Necktie References Gallery Kratt Bros bump into Tortuga.png|Chris and Martin are crashing into a Tortuga’s leg. A Clang and 2 Oofs.png|Aviva and Koki are guessing that Chris and Martin have just crashed into a Tortuga’s leg because they heard one “clang” (because of the collision with metal) and two “oofs” (by Chris and Martin). Kratt Bros sleeping.png|Chris and Martin are lying on the ground, … Aviva and Koki with Sleeping Kratt bros.png|… because they are sleeping. Aviva and Koki Reading Lewis and Clark.png|Aviva and Koki are reading the diary of Lewis and Clark. Lewis and Clark Kratt.png|Dreams of Chris and Martin: Lewis and Clark “Kratt” are having an overview about the prairie of the 19th century. Lewis and Clark touch Falcon.png|Lewis and Clark are touching a peregrine falcon to activate Falcon Power. Lewis and Clark Falcons.png|Lewis and Clark in Falcon Power :-) – but they will notice in a few seconds that the real persons Lewis and Clark had no Creature Power Suits so the Falcon Power Suits will disappear. Dizzy Lewis and Clark.png|Lewis and Clark are dizzy – the end of the dreams of Chris and Martin Kratt bros Wake up.png|Reality: Chris and Martin are waking up inside the Tortuga. Crew looking at Bison.png|Chris, Aviva and Koki are looking onto a bison herd while Martin is looking to Jimmy. Koki and Jimmy Z.png|Jimmy is worrily telling Koki that the Activation Ring has just got lost. Jimmy bumps into Raging Bull.png|Jimmy is bumping into the biggest bison of the herd Martin will name Raging Bull. Dizzy Jimmy.png|Jimmy is dizzy because Raging Bull has just thrown him away ruggedly. Those aren't Cows, Jimmy.png|Chris is telling Jimmy that bisons aren’t cows. Kratt bros Stop.png|Chris and Martin are stopping. Aviva with Extendo-Arm.png|Aviva is holding her Extendo-Arm. Jimmy and Kratt Bros.png|Jimmy is retracting the Extendo-Arm that has just damaged by the bisons. Grass Martin Hugging Grass.png|Martin in Grass Power is hugging a blade of grass. Muncher sees Grass Bros.png|A bison calf is looking at Chris and Martin who will immediately name it Muncher. Grass Chris and Prairie Dog.png|Chris in Grass Power in front of a prairie dog Grass Martin and Prairie Dog.png|Martin in Grass Power beside the prairie dog Grass Bros Dodging Bison.png|Chris and Martin have to dodge bison mouths, otherwise they get eaten by them. Teleportation Ring Found.png|The Teleportation Ring is currently located on one of Raging Bull’s horns. Grass Bros and Prairie Dog.png|Chris and Martin in Grass Power inside the “prairie dog town” under the ground Prairie Dog eating Grass Martin.png|The prairie dog has just eaten a piece of Grass Martin (without killing him, of course!). Can we get a lift.png|Martin has just deactivated Grass Power and he is asking the prairie dog for a lift. Bros riding Prairie Dog.png|Chris and Martin are riding the prairie dog. Bison Putty!.png|Martin is pointing onto some putty that is falling down towards them. Tiny Chris Reading.png|Miniaturized Chris is reading the diary of Lewis and Clark again while sitting on a horn of Raging Bull, causing him to fall asleep. Lewis and Clark looking at Bison.png|Chris’ dreams: Lewis and Clark “Kratt” are looking at bisons while holding a long glass and their diary. Earthquake!.png|Lewis and Clark are feeling an earthquake in Chris’ dreams, but in reality, Chris is feeling a “bisonquake” that causes him to wake up. Aviva with Bison Disc.png|Reality: Aviva has just finished an American Bison Power Disc for Martin. Chris on Creature Pod.png|Chris immediately needs help (shown on Martin’s Creature Pod), so Martin has to hurry up! Try Twice.png|Chris is asking Martin for trying to lift the Activation Ring twice. Chris on Martin's Horn.png|Finally, Martin is able to lift the Activation Ring from Raging Bull’s horn while Chris is standing on Martin’s turquoise horn. Chris on Bison Martin.png|Chris (now in normal size again) is sitting on Martin in Bison Power. Yummy Grass and Flower cake.png|“That’s a yummy grass and flower cake”, Raging Bull and Muncher are probably thinking while eating the grass cake made by the Wild Kratts. se Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes set in North America